Night of the Living Carrots
Night of the Living Carrots is a 2011 Halloween short animated film, based on Monsters vs. Aliens and produced by DreamWorks Animation. Following the 2009 short, Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, mutated carrot has spawned hundreds of zombie carrots taking control of the subject's mind. Dr. Cockroach determines that the only way to defeat them and free their victims is for B.O.B. to eat all of the carrots. The short premiered in two parts exclusively on Nintendo 3DS video service - the first was released on October 13, 2011, and the second five days later. To a general audience it was released on August 28, 2012, as a part of Shrek's Thrilling Tales DVD and DreamWorks Spooky Stories Blu-ray. Plot In a theater, B.O.B. introduces the story in a manner similar to many horror films. He begins by saying that the story was a story "so horrifying, so shocking, so, so, so full of vegetables!" B.O.B. then proceeds to recap the events of Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, saying "it all started with a spooky spaceship, mutant pumpkins and monsters saving the day. But that was only the beginning." and tells the audience to be prepared for a story guaranteed to give them nightmares. The scene then shifts to the twist ending of the previous special. The Zombie Carrot emerges and charges at the camera but is stopped short by a gate slamming into it. Carl Murphy announces to the children of the Modesto suburbs that a costume contest was about to start and that the winner got their weight in candy. B.O.B., dressed as a pirate, takes interest and comes inside but takes all the candy meant for the contest. Outside, he hears a strange voice and is initially frightened by the zombie carrot, but he mistakes it for a child in a costume, saying that he thought the zombie carrot was a real carrot and that "carrots really creep me out". Believing the carrot would win the costume contest, he throws it inside, where it immediately bites Carl, turning him into a zombie. All the guests flee the Murphy house and not long after, the carrot is blasted by Dr. Cockroach's scanner. Carl then snaps out of his zombie state, unsure of what went on. Doc theorizes that the carrot was contaminated by the mutant pumpkins and that the curse could only be lifted by eliminating the infected carrot, adding that "that one carrot could have infected our brains and turned us all into slack-jawed walking vegetables." However, the remains of the carrot replicate themselves into more zombie carrots, reinfecting Carl in the process. Missing Link queries what to do and Doc says that they know that blasting them with his scanner is not an option, but B.O.B. still does it and before long, all three monsters are completely surrounded. At that moment, General Monger arrives but he too falls victim to the zombie carrots. Doc, Link and B.O.B. rush inside the house to create a barricade. B.O.B.'s bungling leads to Link getting infected and both Doc and B.O.B. retreat to Susan's old room. There, a stray zombie carrot appears to infect B.O.B. and Doc declares that though the zombies would take his brain, they would never take his dignity. B.O.B. however is seen conversing with a lava lamp and Doc realises that B.O.B. was immune to the infection, as B.O.B. has no brain. Doc then theorizes that the only way to save the day is that B.O.B. must eat all the carrots. This causes B.O.B. to have a flashback revealing why he has a fear of carrots; when he was young, B.O.B. was force-fed carrot puree by General Monger. Back in the present, the infected Link and the zombie carrots break through the door and Doc, also infected, rises menacingly. B.O.B. is unwilling to eat the carrots and escapes through the window to the roof, taking four soft toys with him (one of which is an Alex toy from Madagascar). But when he sees the zombified Monger, Doc and Link blundering about, he willingly decides "eat the carrots, save your friends". Before long, B.O.B. eats every zombie carrot, rendering him grotesquely obese. He is about to eat a "Nutty Buddy Butter Bar" (a parody of Butterfinger) for dessert when he sees that Monger, Link and Doc are still zombies. B.O.B. is puzzled why they are still like that when he sees the original zombie carrot appear. B.O.B. is unable to pursue it due to the extra pounds he put on from eating the carrots. He does however see the zombie carrot picking up the Nutty Buddy Butter Bar and B.O.B. warns the carrot not to open it. The carrot does open it however and B.O.B. angrily declares "You've just crossed the line!" and he chases down on the carrot like a seal, the carrot ending up in B.O.B.'s mouth as a "chocolate-covered carrot." Link, Monger and Doc snap out of their zombie-like states, the latter congratulating B.O.B. for breaking the curse. They all hug B.O.B. causing him to burp out an orange cloud. Back in the theater, B.O.B. ends the story saying that he saved the day because "those silly little carrots had absolutely no effect on me." He reminds the audience, "eat your veggies, or they just might eat you" before leaving the stage but soon after his shadow on the curtain morphs into one of a zombie carrot. References External links * * Category:DreamWorks Category:Shorts Category:2011 releases Category:Based on movies